Calem and Serena: From strangers to friends
by Eevee-FTW
Summary: A range of short stories on Calem and Serena's relationship together.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fresh Start**

_Calem's POV_

"Mom, are we there yet?" I asked, having been sitting down in the back of a moving truck for over 4 hours.  
"Yes, honey, we're pulling up now" she replied. I got up, ready to absorb the new area of Vaniville Town. My mom unlocked the doors and the light filled in. There was a row of four houses, one with a sign outside saying, "Sold! Kalos Property Agents." I knew this one was ours thanks to the sign when I noticed a girl in her front garden. She was around the same age as me, with strawberry blonde hair and light grey eyes. She wore a small black shirt and a red skirt. She wore knee high stockings and black laced shoes. She wore her hair in a long ponytail, topped with a red felt hat and white sunglasses.  
"She's... She's beautiful! Just like an... An angel!" I exclaimed. My mom looked at me with a smile,  
"Well that 'angel' is your next door neighbour. Go say hi if ya want"  
"Say-Say hi?" I stuttered, "but what if sh-she laughs in my face?"  
"She won't" mom replied, "She doesn't seem like that anyway"  
The girl was playing with a wild Fearow, when I finally got enough courage and walked over. When I reached the gate, the Fearow flew off, leaving the girl to look up at me. She smiled at me, so I smiled back.  
"Are you the new kid?" She asked.  
"Urh.. Um.. Yeah. I'm Calem, what about you?" I replied, hoping I hadn't messed up.  
"I'm Serena, nice to meet you" she said, as she stood up and walked over to me, extending her hand.  
"Nice to meet you to." I extended my arm, getting a bit more confident. Our hands met, hers as soft as silk. She smelled of the finest flowers in bloom. Like all of summer mixed into one.  
"So, I hope to see you soon, maybe tomorrow?" I queried.  
"Sure. Tomorrow." As I walked away, to my house, she smiled again at me, while I smiled back. Maybe the move wasn't as terrible as he thought.

**Hope you guys liked it, this will be a series of how Calem and Serena (Xavier and Yvonne)'s relationship from just meeting, until they admit each others feelings for each other. **

**R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Around The Campfire**

_Calem's POV_

We were camping in Santalune Forest overnight. We lit a fire to keep the flies away while we discussed Pokémon and tactics.  
"So, to catch a Pokémon, you first have to weaken its health." Serena instructed, pacing back and forth.  
"Also, the bigger it is, the harder it will be-" Me, Tierno and Trevor started snickering.  
"Something funny?" She asked, "Because I'm trying to teach you a lesson here. Now, Shauna, I want you to try and catch this Kakuna." She nodded in approval,  
"Okay, Froakie! Use tackle!" The little frog-like creature ran up to the Kakuna, hitting it in the side.  
"Kaka, ka!" The little cocoon Pokémon groaned in dismay.  
"Now, Shauna, throw your Poké Ball at it!"  
"Okay, Serena," she agreed, throwing the small red and white capsule at it. It shook three times when Shauna chirped up,  
"Is it in yet?" She queried Serena. Naturally, we all just burst out laughing.  
"Boys" Serena told Shauna, "Don't worry about them." Trevor started speaking, while Shauna and Serena sat back down.  
"Anyway, we're gonna head off to sleep." Signalling himself, Tierno and Shauna, "So see ya in the morning." They walked over to the tents, when Serena sat down, resting her head on my shoulder. My body froze, not used to people resting on my shoulder, never mind a girl! I slowly relaxed, resting my head on hers. After a while, Serena started talking,  
"The stars, they're beautiful. Aren't they?"  
"Um.. Yeah" still shy. Goddammnit Calem, grow a pair! She started talking again,  
"Up there," signalling a star formation, "That's the Big Dipper! And there's Orion, the giant. That's Draco, the dragon formation and- meh, who cares, let's go to sleep" I lifted my head off hers, and she got up, walking to our own separate tents.  
"Goodnight, Calem" she called over,  
"G'Night Serena" walking lazily to my tent. I changed into my pyjamas. Hearing Serena, probably doing the same, then I drifted off to sleep.

In the morning when Calem was getting up, he heard another set of breathing in the tent,turning around, he saw Serena lying down, facing the other way, he got up as much as he could in the cramped tent, looking at her picturesque face. Just when he was going to wake her up, Shauna walked to the tent door,  
"Come on, Cal' wake up!" Serena's eyelids shot open,  
"What am I doi-" he stuck his hands over her mouth to muffle the sound, and started coughing, covering up Serena's mumbling.  
"Yeah, I'm up Shauna, just gonna get dressed" I told her, signalling to Serena to be quiet.  
"Okay, by the way, have you seen Serena anywhere? She isn't in her tent"  
"Um, yeah, she went to go pee" trying to make a story up on the spot, when Shauna walked away. I released my hands, not noticing that Serena's face had gone blue.  
"Shit" I exclaimed, while Serena caught her breath.  
"Wait, what were you doing in my tent?" I asked, the realisation setting in,  
"Oh- I- Uh- Sleep walk, yes, I sleepwalk!" She walked out of the tent when I muttered to myself,  
"Yeah right. Sleepwalk! Pfff" and got ready for the day to come.

**This one was a bit longer than the first one, and we saw some Serena lying in bed with Calem. Ooooh**

**R & R guys?**


End file.
